


Recess, Cookies and Tying Shoes

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, turnchetta - freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Musichetta is embarrassed because she can’t tie her shoes at recess and there she meets Little Turning Woman #3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recess, Cookies and Tying Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because of the turnchetta thing on tumblr. Here is my contribution to the quickly growing fandom that is turnchetta. Gosh this is fun. I want to do more.

“Hey!” 

Musichetta turns and gets hit square in the forehead with a piece of a cookie, she picks it up from where it lands in the grass by her feet and shoves it in her mouth after smelling it.

“Hey you!” 

She looks to the little girl standing by the hop-scotch board that was drawn with red chalk on the black top not far from where she was standing right now, the girl is holding a baggie with cookies in it and her dirty blonde hair is in a messy pony tail, strands are sticking out.

“What’s wrong? Why are you sad” she took another cookie out of her baggie and got ready to toss it again at Musichetta; she hoped the girl did because the cookie piece she ate tasted really good.

“I’m sad because the other girls are making fun of me and they said they won’t let me sit with them for Art” Musichetta said as she dropped to the grass and sat cross-legged, her underwear in plain view of the playground.

She crossed her arms and let her pout take over her face “my mommy didn’t teach me yet” she frowned again and got hit with another piece of cookie in the head. 

She smiled and picked it up from the grass between her legs and ate it, caramel chocolate chip was her favourite.

“What didn’t your mommy not teach you yet?” the girl asked Musichetta as she moved closer to the spot where Musichetta sat until she was standing in front of her, she had her hands on her hips as she looked down at her, her baggie of cookies was tucked into her pocket.

“To tie my shoes” the girl with the baggie of cookies laughed and dropped so she was sitting in the grass as well “it’s ok I’ll teach you!” she said happily as she reached up to her pony tail and pulled it tighter.

“Turning Woman #3” she wiped her hand on her jeans before holding it out toward the upset girl “Musichetta” they shook hands and Musichetta picked up a piece of cookie she had missed that was still in the grass.

“My mommy says if you wear a dress you shouldn’t sit like that, everyone will see your underwear” she dropped her voice to a whisper as she finished speaking before she smiled and pulled out her baggie.

“You want to go sit on the bench? I’ll show you how to tie your shoes and we can eat more cookies my mommy made, they are really good don’t you think? Then we can sit there and no yucky boys will see your underwear!” she quickly got up off the grass and wiped the grass from her bottom.

She held her hand out for Musichetta to take who looked at it for a second before nodding and grabbing it pulling herself to her feet and pulling down her dress, she would love to eat more cookies and learn to tie her shoes with her new best friend.

Best of all she wouldn’t have yucky boys looking at her underwear.

This was going to be the best recess ever.


End file.
